Life
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Phoebe expriences some sickness REVIEW IT PLZ!


LIFE  
  
[Cole and Phoebe are lying in bed together; Cole is going through some file]  
  
Phoebe: Cole, do you really have to so to the office tomorrow? [Kissing him]  
  
Cole: Yeah, I have to. But I'll be back in the afternoon.  
  
Phoebe: But it's Saturday. It's a day off. It's a work-free day. It's illegal to work on Saturday.  
  
Cole: [Laughing out loud] Since when did that became illegal?  
  
Phoebe: Since I just said so.  
  
Cole: [Put the files down and put is arms around Phoebe] I know it's Saturday, but it's an important meeting. [Puts his hand on Phoebe's cheek and caresses it]  
  
Phoebe: What's more important than spending time with your family?  
  
Cole: Phoebe, you know family are important to me, it's just that my work is also important to me. [Kissing her]  
  
[Suddenly a little girl walks in and interrupts the kiss]  
  
The Little Girl: Mommy I have a bad dream.  
  
Phoebe: Aw Audrey, come here sweetie.  
  
[Audrey walks slowly over to her mother and father. She walks over to her mother side of the bed. Phoebe picked her up and put her between her and Cole.]  
  
Cole: What kind of bad dream did you have, honey?  
  
Audrey: I saw a giant monster chasing me around.  
  
Phoebe: Really?  
  
Audrey: Uh-huh! It was really scaring. Can I sleep with you Mommy? [She makes a gave a puppy dog looks]  
  
Phoebe: Sure you can sweetheart. [She's fluffed the pillow for the daughter] Here you go.  
  
Cole: Good-night sweetie [To his wife and daughter and kissed them both good night]  
  
[It's 7:30 A.M and suddenly there were a whimpering sound from the room across Cole and Phoebe's. The whimpering sound gets louder and louder by the minute. Cole and Phoebe heard the whimpering sounds and wakes up. Cole turned to Phoebe]  
  
Cole: [Sleepy] What a great way to wake up with a crying baby across the hall.  
  
[Phoebe playfully punched Cole and shushes him and then looks at Audrey]  
  
Phoebe: [Whispering] I'll get the baby. [Getting up]  
  
[Cole getting up and walks to the bathroom to wash up and change. Over in the baby's room, Phoebe's picked up the baby and changed her. Then picked her back up and comfort her.]  
  
Phoebe: Aw, there, there. [Phoebe patted her back to comfort her. Then walk downstairs to make breakfast for Cole and Audrey]  
  
Cole: Phoebe, have you seen my gray-tie? [Yelled from upstairs.]  
  
Phoebe: [Yelled back] Did you check on the doorknob?  
  
Cole: Thanks  
  
[With all this shouting, it wakes Audrey up. She stirs and turns in all directions.]  
  
Cole: Hey honey [picking Audrey up from the bed and puts her in his arms and laid her against his chest]. Up yet? [Audrey's murmuring] Ok let's go get you wash up.  
  
Phoebe: [Call from downstairs] Cole breakfast's ready!  
  
Cole: [Calls back] I'll be right down hon.  
  
Cole: [Hand Audrey the towel] Ok let's go down stairs to see what Mommy made for us.  
  
[Down stair Phoebe's feeding Alex. Cole and Audrey went downstairs and they head straight to the kitchen. Cole puts Audrey in one of those high baby chair, then walks over to Phoebe, who's done feeding Alex, and gave her a morning kiss]  
  
Cole: Morning honey!  
  
Phoebe: Good morning! [Kissed him back]  
  
[Phoebe got up and gets Cole and Audrey's breakfast out of the oven]  
  
Cole: Uh, honey I don't have time to eat, I've got to go now.  
  
Phoebe: [Disappointed] Oh!  
  
Cole: I'm sorry honey. [Kissed her and the girls good bye]  
  
Alex: Dada!  
  
Cole: Daddy got to go to work now sweetie. [He gave her another kiss then walk away]  
  
[Suddenly as Phoebe stand up. She starts to feel dizzy and want to collapse. Then she did. Cole turned around after he heard Phoebe fell down on the chair. He ran fast over to her side and helped her.]  
  
Cole: Phoebe, are you ok honey? [Concerned] Maybe you should go to the doctor.  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine. You just go on ahead and go to the office. [Says weakly]  
  
Cole: Are you sure? [Sweetly]  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I'm sure. If anything goes wrong, I'll call. Now go before you're late for your meeting.  
  
Cole: All right [Kissed her softly on the lips, he walk out of kitchen. He looks back as he walks out of the kitchen. As he open the front door. Prue was standing by the doorway about to ring the bell.]  
  
Cole: Oh, hi Prue, Phoebe's in the kitchen feeding Audrey.  
  
Prue: Oh, thanks. Bye! [She walks into the house.]  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Prue: Hey Phoebe! I just saw Cole outside. Where's he off to on a Saturday morning?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, he have an important meeting, he'll be back in the afternoon. [Smiled as she feed Audrey.] What are you doing here so early?  
  
Prue: I just want to see how my baby sister and my nieces are doing. Haven't hear from you lately, are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine. Just been tired lately.  
  
Prue: Maybe you should go see a doctor; I know a real good one. [Continued on]  
  
Phoebe: [Getting cranky and annoyed] Prue! I'm ok. I don't want to see the doctor for the last time.  
  
Prue: Ok, fine. You don't have to get all worked up about it. [Hurting]  
  
Phoebe: [Apologized] Oh. Prue I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get all worked up.  
  
Prue: It's ok honey. I know how you feel.  
  
[Just as Prue finish her sentence, Audrey throws the plate on the ground then Alex starts to cry.]  
  
Phoebe: Oh, no. [Looking at Audrey then to Alex]  
  
Prue: Now I know why you're so stressed. Here let me help you. [She picked up the broken plate and threw it in the trash]  
  
Phoebe: Thanks. [Picking Alex and Audrey up. She brought the babies out to the living room to play.]  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Prue: [Walking to the living room] Phoebe, I think you should hire a maid, to help out around here.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I don't know about that. [Puts Alex down on the couch]  
  
Prue: I'm gonna call Piper to come over.  
  
[Prue picked up the phone. While Prue's talking to Piper on the phone, Phoebe's playing with Alex. Then Audrey walks over and tug Phoebe's shirt.]  
  
Audrey: Mommy, I don't feel good.  
  
Phoebe: Aw honey, come here. [Pulled Audrey closer to her and place you hand on her forehead.] Oh honey, I think you're running up a fever.  
  
[Prue's finish talking to Piper then hung up the phone. And walks over to Phoebe and the kids]  
  
Prue: Piper'll be over in a minutes with Melinda.  
  
Phoebe: Um. Prue, I think Audrey is having a fever. I'm gonna take her up to bed and stay there with her for a while. When Piper comes call me.  
  
Prue: Ok honey, I'll watch Alex for you.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks  
  
[Upstairs Phoebe is putting Audrey to bed, suddenly the phone rings. Phoebe picked up the phone. Cole was on the other line.]  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Cole: Hey honey!  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Meeting is over?  
  
Cole: Yeah, I'm on my way home. Is everything okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, everything's fine, Audrey just running up a little fever.  
  
Cole: Is she ok? [Concerned]  
  
Phoebe: She's fine.  
  
Cole: Ok, I'll be home in a minute. Do you need me to pick up any medicine?  
  
Phoebe: Um, no. We have everything.  
  
Cole: All right. I love you. Bye! [Hung Up the phone.]  
  
Phoebe: How are you feeling, honey?  
  
Audrey: [Murmur] Not good.  
  
Prue: [Yells from downstairs] Phoebe! Piper's here.  
  
Phoebe: [Holler back] I'll be right down. [To Audrey] Ok honey, Mommy going to do downstairs and talk to Aunt Prue and Piper ok? I'll check on you in a minute all right? [Audrey nodded.]  
  
[Downstairs Prue and Piper are talking and Melinda is playing with Alex. Then Phoebe walks downstairs]  
  
Piper: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Hey Piper! Hey Melinda!  
  
Melinda: Hi Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Piper: Is Audrey ok? [Worried about her little niece.]  
  
Phoebe: Uh, I don't know. She's running up a fever [sadly].  
  
Alex: [Cooing] Momma!  
  
Phoebe: [Picking up Alex] Mommy's here. [Putting Alex on her lap.]  
  
Piper: So where's Cole, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: He's at a meeting but he's on his way home right now.  
  
Piper: Phoebe, are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah why?  
  
Piper: Nothing.it just that you look kind tired and pale.  
  
Phoebe: I do? [Both Prue and Piper nodded]  
  
Phoebe: Well. Maybe a little. [Finally admitted]  
  
Piper: I think you should get some rest.  
  
Phoebe: No, I'm.I'm ok. [Prue and piper gave her a " Yeah Right" look] Seriously!  
  
[Just then Cole enters the house]  
  
Cole: [walk to Phoebe] Hey honey. [Gave her a kiss]. Hey Piper, Prue!  
  
Piper: Hey!  
  
Prue: Cole!  
  
Cole: Hello Melinda!  
  
Melinda: Hi Uncle Cole!  
  
Alex: [Raised her hand up] Dada!  
  
Cole: [Picking Alex up] Hey there little buddy [tickling Alex, and she laughed]. Where's Audrey? [To Phoebe]  
  
Phoebe: She's upstairs in her room  
  
Cole: Ok I'll go check on her.  
  
Phoebe: Ok [To Cole]. So Piper, Prue, where's Leo and Bane?  
  
Piper: Leo's up there [Pointing up to space]  
  
Prue: Bane's home. He'll be over around 3:00 or 4:00  
  
[As Prue finishes her sentence. Leo orbs in, and here was someone at the door. Prue got the door.]  
  
Phoebe: Leo!  
  
Leo: Hi!  
  
Melinda: Daddy! [She ran over to her dad and gave him a big hug. Leo picked her up]  
  
Leo: Hi sweetie [To piper]  
  
Piper: Hey yourself [gave him a kiss]  
  
Prue: [Opened the door] Hey look who's here. Hey! [To Bane]  
  
All (except Prue): Hey!  
  
Bane: [Greeting] Hi! Wait someone's missing. Where's my man Cole? Oh, Leo you're too.  
  
Leo: Thanks! [Sarcastically]  
  
[They all laughed. Suddenly Phoebe was about to collapse, Cole got downstairs just in time to catch Phoebe.]  
  
Cole: Wow there. Are you all right?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, just a little woozy.  
  
Prue: Phoebe, you've been saying that a lot lately. I think and I mean really think you should get yourself to the doctor before it's too late.  
  
Piper: I agree with Prue.  
  
The Rest: Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: Fine I'll go see the doctor if it makes all of you stop nagging.  
  
Cole: Great! [Kissed her and handed her the phone]  
  
Phoebe: What? You want me to make the appointment now?  
  
All: Yes!  
  
Phoebe: [Snatch the phone] Oh all right [she signed].  
  
Bane: So Cole, how's going man?  
  
Cole: Not so great. I haven't really been spending anything with the kids and Phoebe. And I'm really worried about Phoebe. She had been really tired lately. Sometimes whenever she sees food she just want to you know.  
  
[All of the sudden Audrey climbed down the stairs slowly calling out for her mother, Cole turned to the side and saw Audrey climbing down the stair, he walked over and picked he up.]  
  
Cole: Wow! What are you doing down here?  
  
Audrey: I want Mommy [she cried].  
  
[Just then Phoebe walk in with the phone, and tell everyone she got the appointment. And Cole handed her Audrey]  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I got the appointment tomorrow morning at 10:00.  
  
Prue: Finally!  
  
Piper: Ok. We got to get home now.  
  
Prue: Yeah, it's getting late. Bye, honey, bye Cole, bye sweetie.  
  
Phoebe: Bye!  
  
Piper: BYE!  
  
[Piper, Leo, Prue, Bane and Melinda went out the door]  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
[Phoebe came home from the doctor, She burst through the door, feel with excitement on her face. Cole walks out of the kitchen and Phoebe ran over, pulled him in for a deep long passionate kiss. Cole was speechless]  
  
Cole: Wow! What was that for? [Holding her tightly]  
  
Phoebe: I'm pregnant! [Says with excitement]  
  
Cole: [Surprised] What?  
  
Phoebe: I'm pregnant!  
  
Cole: That great! You want to call you sisters?  
  
Phoebe: No! I want it to be a surprise. Can you call them to come over to dinner? I'll go tell the girls.  
  
Cole: Ok!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, how's Audrey?  
  
Cole: She's better.  
  
Phoebe: Great!  
  
[At dinner everyone was so anxious to hear what Phoebe's big surprise was]  
  
Piper: Ok, Phoebe, I can't wait any longer. What's the big surprise? [She demanded]  
  
Leo: Yeah! [Then the rest agree]  
  
Phoebe: Well, if you want to know so desperately, I'm pregnant!  
  
[Piper and Prue just up and dash over to their baby sister. They were hugging and screaming.]  
  
Pi/Pr: AHAHA. That's so great!  
  
Piper: Oh my God. I just had a thought. What if the baby is a girl, you going to be the first on out of us to have the next Charmed Ones.  
  
[They all jumping up and down screaming. All of the sudden the guys walk over and grab their lady and put their hands over the girls mouth to cover it up.]  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
